


The Banks Might Be Thawing

by palesnakedragon



Series: Mottled Wings AU(Dream SMP) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Love, Tommy has one of those moments, You’ll find out once you read, blown up twice and abandoned, no beta we die like lmanberg, this talks a lot about love but it’s all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesnakedragon/pseuds/palesnakedragon
Summary: Tommy hates this feeling, this feeling makes his chest fluttery but makes his stomach sink with remorse.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Life
Series: Mottled Wings AU(Dream SMP) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The Banks Might Be Thawing

Sitting on top of rubble, crumbling stone and splintered wood, Tommy is filled with an overwhelming feeling that he can’t quite place. It’s a fluttery feeling in his chest, and he hates it, because it fills his stomach with dread and sadness. And all at once it hits him in the face, like a sack of bricks being tossed at somebody from a window, and he knows what the feeling is. It almost makes him stumble from his perch, and he scrambles to clutch at the wall behind him. 

The feeling is Love.

Tommy can’t feel anything but intense love in the moment, love for the world, even though it hurts. It’s wronged him so much, but he can’t help but find beauty in it, even when he’s staring down at the crater of L’manberg, the ruins perpetually charred and smoking . But he’s starting to notice little things in the crater, like the grass beginning to grow amongst the broken stone and glass, wood is decomposing back into the earth where it would always return to, and ivy has wound its way up a pylon that sits at a forty-five degree angle. He sees a small nest of robins, and spies a lone wolf walking amongst the carnage, and his chest feels fluttery again. 

  
He fiddles with a button on his coat and memories flood into his mind, ones of cheery laughter and the strumming of a guitar, the friendly buzzing of a bee and a chuckle from a beekeeper. Baking bread and smiles that reached the wearer’s eyes, a deep and melodic laugh fit for a king from a joke made by a man wearing 3D glasses. The yip of a youth, and a rude comment from himself. Tears prick in Tommy’s eyes, and he wipes his face with the back of his hand, muttering something incomprehensible to distract himself from nostalgic memories blanketed with melancholy. 

  
He tears his eyes away from the crater, and looks at other things, but he can’t escape beauty. Sunset light bathes the trees around L’manberg, dappling the cold bluish-green trees with golden light, the snow is tinged pink and for once it’s not from spilled blood. He sees a small, red fox trotting amongst the trees, and is reminded of his nephew, and a pang resounds in his chest. 

Because at the moment, he could feel nothing but love.

Yes he hated the people of L’manberg and desperately wanted revenge, but a small portion of him wanted to get them out of this server so desperately. To resurrect his brother and leave to somewhere far away with his nephew and best friend. To bring Niki with, and maybe, if he could find it in him, to bring Eret and Jack along too. He’s miss a lot of people, and he’d like them to visit, but he desperately needed to get his family out of here. 

For a moment Tommy wasn’t thinking about revenge. 

He watched as the clouds were dyed pink and then violet, and as the sky became a deeper shade of orange. He sat still and silent as the sun dipped below the horizon, and even then he remained still in his silent vigil. The sky turned from purple to navy to black, and Clara filled the night with stars and comets, and Tommy let himself breathe a sigh of relief. The night still had his back, the sky wouldn’t leave him even if he wanted it to, and the stars were always watching. To some, that might be unnerving, but to Tommy it was grounding and comforting, as he straightened his position. 

For a moment that nobody noticed except the newly birthed night and the stars, Tommy’s wings weren’t mottled silver and white and red with blood and ashes embedded within his soul, and they were just yellow and orange. The colors of happiness and light, warmth that lacked the burn of hate, colors that couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt him, unlike green and red and so many more. 

A Phoenix, the symbol of rebirth, amongst the recovering ruins of a nation, with both of their pasts shadowed in bloodshed and tears. Both trying to pick up the pieces of a shattered life, shard by shard. Both succeeding, even if slowly and painfully, with a lot of regret and sorrow, with a lot of heartache and heartbreak. But just maybe, things could work again, things could become how they were oh so long ago, when life was sweet and the days were long and warm. 

Yeah, a Phoenix and a ruined nation could do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider commenting? It makes me feel good when I get praise lmao


End file.
